


Tweek's a pussy

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Cartman and co call Tweek a pussy. Craig proves he's not, then has a little fun.





	Tweek's a pussy

"Your boyfriend's such a pussy dude." Eric-Fatass-Cartman say's to Craig Tucker.  
They're standing next to the locker's in the hallway, along with Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Clyde.  
"Tweek. Is. Not. A. Pussy."  
"I hate agreeing with Cartman but he really is dude." Kyle say's while standing pointlessly close to Stan.  
"Right? Even Jew boy agrees."   
"Shut your fucking mouth Cartman!"  
Stan sigh's as his boyfriend? and Cartman get into their daily shouting match.  
"It's true. He even get's pushed around by freshman. D-don't get me wrong, I love the guy but he is kind of a pussy." Clyde say's flinching and backing up into the locker's his hand's up in surrender when he see's the glare Craig is shooting him.  
"N-not love like that dude. I swear!! Tweek's all your's I know!"   
'Possessive Craig is scary.' Clyde think's, grateful that Stan started talking, taking the attention from him.  
"He even makes Butter's look like less of a pussy. I know you like being the one who protect's him but you should really toughen him up, so he'll be safe when you're not around." Craig smirk's at Stan's word's. None of these guy's no his boyfriend at all.  
"Punch me." Craig say's, sounding as indifferent as always.  
He's met with a chorus of "Huh's" and they're all looking at him like he's gone mad.  
"Cartman. You're a fat, half ginger, small dickd, virgin, who's in love with Kyle."  
Cartman's face flushed red with anger, his meaty fist colliding with the side of Craig's face almost the instant he stopped talking.  
Craig stumbled back and fell on his ass, much to everyone's surprise. Craig Tucker never went down with just one punch.  
What happened next, was much more surprising. They heard the sound of running, turning their head's in the direction of the noise, they saw a furious Tweek jumping through the air, his foot connected with Cartman's face in the next instant, sending the fat boy flying to the ground.  
Tweek didn't stop there. Before Cartman or anyone else could say a word. Tweek was standing on Cartman's body, grabbing his collar with his left hand, he raised his right in the air, bringing it down as a fist, smashing into the fat face.  
"DON'T. YOU. EVER. FUCKING. TOUCH. CRAIG." Every word was punctuated with a hard punch to the face. Tweek then stood upright, raised his right foot high and stomped on Cartman's face, the crunch of his nose breaking practically echo'ed in the silent hall's.  
Everyone was speechless, they had never seen Tweek like this. The only one not surprised was Craig.  
Tweek turned to Craig and his face went from furious to concerned in an instant. He rushed over to Craig, kneeling at his side.  
"C-Craig are y-you o-okay?!" Tweek stuttered out, his voice and eye's both conveying his obvious concern.  
"I'm fine Tweeker's. Thank's to you." Craig smiled a genuine smile at Tweek, a smile that had all the girl's and a fair amount of the boys blushing. A smile that only Tweek and Stripe had seen before.  
Craig held out his hand. Tweek took it and helped him up.  
"You know, Tweeker's. You're seriously sexy when you're angry." Craig said pulling Tweek's body against his own and smirking.  
Tweek's cheek's were tinted pink as he smiled shyly at his seductive lover.  
Craig kissed his way down Tweek's jaw, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering into Tweek's ear, so only he could heaar.  
"Seeing you like that. It make's me want you inside me. Right now."  
Tweek's entire face was burning red. He looked into Craig's eye's, seeing himself and lust reflected in them. He took Craig's hand and ran off in the direction of the nearest rest room, dragging a very willing, smirking Craig along. Leaving behind there audience.  
\------  
Five minute's later.  
Tweek was sitting half naked on the toilet, his fully naked boyfriend straddling his lap, bouncing up and down on his bare, hard cock. Tweek, licked, kissed and nibbled on every inch of his boyfriend's perfect body he could reach.   
After covering Craig's torso with saliva and kiss mark's, Tweek leaned down, sticking out his tongue, licking the head of Craig's cock at every upward bounce. Or at least trying to, Craig's cock was all over the place, sometime's it would slap Tweek in the chin or face, other's it would successfully make contact with his tongue.  
Craig didn't care, either way it felt good.   
Even better though, was the feeling of his boyfriend's cock filling him. Craig rarely bottomed, so when he did it was always a treat, he felt almost like a virgin all over again.  
As Tweek felt his orgasm approaching, he stood up, hooking his hand's under Craig's knee's, he picked him up, slamming him against the stall door. He fucked into his boyfriend's tight hole hard and fast, Craig moaned in pleasure. Even if Tweek didn't top often, he was still damn good at it.  
Tweek nailed Craig's prostate with every hard thrust, Craig's arm's and leg's wrapped around Tweek, squeezing him like an python. Tweek groaned, slipping his hand between their bodies, he firmly grasped his boyfriend's cock, coating it with the pre-cum Craig was oozing, he stroked him fast, matching the pace of his thrust's.   
It didn't take long for Craig to shoot, covering his bare torso and Tweek's shirt in cum. Craig's wall's clamped tightly around Tweek's engorged cock as his orgasm hit him. That pushed Tweek over the edge, he released inside his boyfriend, slamming deep into him until his ball's were emptied.  
They rested against each other, panting hard, their hair sticking to their sweaty forehead's, they pressed them together, sloppily kissing each other as they tried to regain their breath.  
"I love you, hah, so fucking much Tweeker's, hah." Craig panted out, playing with the hair at the back of Tweek's neck.  
Tweek blushed and buried his face in Craig's neck, saying between kisses.  
"I love you too. Craiger's. Craigy. Craigy Weg."  
Craig started laughing. They would have to pick a pet name for him another time.  
As Tweek's cock deflated and slipped out of Craig's hole, Craig lowered his leg's to the ground. Craig picked up his pant's ready to get dressed, before doing so though, he leaned forward and kissed Tweek again, soft and loving.  
"Should we go to class or go to my place for round 2?" Craig's eye's twinkled with mischief and the answer was obvious.  
Tweek laughed as he kissed his boyfriend.  
\-----  
Meanwhile in the hallway.  
Cartman lay's there bloody and unconscious because no one cares.  
The end.


End file.
